Bravery, Loyalty, Intellect, and Caring
by hpforever82
Summary: What if Harry had been given to Augusta Longbottom at the age of 6? This story will feature probably 2 soul bonds maybe more, the pairings HarryXHermione and NevilleXLuna, and of course some Weasley and Dumbledork bashing. Welcome to my mad and fast AU, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Author"s note: Once again, the rewrite has begun.

Many people who have just met Augusta Longbottom would find it hard to believe that Augusta Longbottom is anything but a prideful uncaring woman, but this is quite the opposite. In the wizarding world showing any emotion is to show your own weakness. Luckily, when around your family and friends a person"s humanity can shine bright for all to see, you can be yourself and remember that you do in fact have emotions. There are only 5 families aware of Augusta"s caring nature, only the Blacks, much to her chagrin, Potters, Lupins, and her own family, the Longbottoms, of course get to see this side of her. Though the Blacks, other than Sirius, saw what happened when you "tickled the sleeping dragon" a.k.a Augusta Longbottom.

On this particular day the "Dragon" was on her way to Gringotts for a very special, yet tragic, will reading. This particular will had been missing for about 6 years on October 31st, let it be noted that this is particularly odd for anything to go missing at Gringotts, but that"s for another time. The fact is the will was found, and the wrongs will be righted.

Taking a steely breath and counting to 3 the "Dragon" got ready to make her descent up the stairs of Gringotts Bank.

The first step left Augusta feeling a bit light headed, 'Everything is alright, you've got 1 down, now only 4 left.'

One more step and a head spin later, 'See, that wasn't terrible you can do it Augusta… alright.'

Determined Augusta continued up the steps until she was up the last step, her worry induced nausea seemed to fade as she placed her hand on the smooth metal handle, Augusta"s one way ticket into Gringotts. Allowing herself to take one final glance at the peaceful alley and feeling the golden sunlight warm her soul, Augusta pulled the handle.

Augusta stepped through the doorway and closed the door behind her and immediately missed the warmth the sun had provided her with, but this sadness could not continue because Augusta "The Dragon" Longbottom was on a mission. She scanned the room with a piercing gaze looking for an open counter. Quickly one was spotted in a swift concise manner way over to goblin named Fury Bolt.

"Oh noble warrior Fury Bolt, excuse this interruption, but I am here for the will reading of James and Lily Potter." Augusta stated in a proud and straightforward manner loved by all Goblins.

The Goblin eyed her for a moment before stating blandly "Right this way, noble wizard."

For a moment Augusta stood stock-still in shock, no goblin had ever addressed her as "noble wizard", but Augusta quickly realized her escort was waiting for her with a rather impatient look. Behind her escort Augusta saw a lavishly ornate door, which was quickly opened by the goblin escorting her.

"Borod will start the reading once everyone is present." Fury Bolt stated, leaving before Augusta could thank him.

Wearily the tired and nervous "Dragon" say down farthest from the door in case someone unsavoury walked into the gigantic room. 'I still can not figure out why I'm here.' Augusta thought, before she had time to think about the subject further Augusta"s attention was violently taken by a cry of "Gus!"

Augusta could not help but be shocked, "I haven't heard that name in ages!"

Seconds later Augusta was engulfed in a bone crushing hug from…. Remus Lupin? 'Well that was a shock.'

The " Dragon" gently patted Remus on the arm while murmuring "Oh I've missed you dearly, Remus."

Remus slowly let go and said in a sad tone "It has been forever, but after what happened... I just couldn't bare…"

"I understand it's been quite tough on us all, especially since Sirius…" Augusta did not need to explain the betrayal, especially not to Remus. After a brief moment Remus sat down, and just then the door opened for an old Goblin.

"Hello, I am Borod, on behalf of Gringotts I would like to extend a sincere apology about how long it has taken for this will reading to take place." The old Goblin stated in a severe tone before he sat down a recording, which began to play.

" _I James Potter in body and mind declare that all wills before this null and void. Now that we are done with that, I have asked for you two to be here first so you know will know that Peter betrayed us to Voldemort, that's the only way we could be dead, unless I caught fire or something of that nature. With that in mind, to Remus Lupin you are my dear friend and my brother and have always have been my bother, to you Moony I leave 100,000 gallons and don't you dare try to give it back! Because all I can say to that is I am dead my dear friend its impossible. Now to August Longbottom you are like my second mother to you I am leaving Harry James Potter in hopes he has a wonderful childhood and he and Neville can still be close friends. I also leave you 10,000 gallons. To my dear son Harry James Potter I leave everything that is left to claim and my eternal love. Harry, you will be a great man and I am so sorry I am not there to show you all that I know. I love you son, never forget this. It is a truth, and I hope you never wonder if I love you. I' am sorry to say that I must go." James' face portrayed an emotion of deep sorrow as he said "The ones we love never truly leave us. Wait for the letters!"_

The projection faded and left the room in a somber mood.

Bodrod then said in a soft voice, "Next is Lily Potter's will."

A projection of Lily popped up and said in the gentlest voice anyone in the room had heard

" _I Lily Potter in body and mind declare that all wills before this null and void. To my beloved boy Harry James Potter I leave the title of Evans and my special trunk, guitar, and all my money. You were loved Harry, always remember this and be safe. Don't let your dad's genes affect you too much. To Remus and Augusta I guess this means I am dead and I am sorry for that but hope you give Harry all the joy in the world. Goodbye my dear friends I miss you and am waiting, and for once you better keep me waiting! I love you all."_

As the projection faded all Augusta and Remus could say is "Harry!" They then asked Bodrod for the address of Harry Potter's current home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Finding Harry and the note

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters J.K. Rowling does.

A/N: Okay a reader commented on my format so I will try to fix that and I also have plans for Padfoot so don't worry.

Remus and Augusta were driving as fast as they could to get to Surrey they finally got there and quickly checked the GPS for directions to #4 Privet Drive. When they finally got there they were appalled to see a carbon copy of James doing yard work and wearing what look like rags.

Remus said "That better not be Harry." as he said it his voice started to grow cold and harsh.

Augusta looked shock and at her age and all she had seen it took a lot to shock her, but after the shock subsided she was filled with anger. Harry as a baby always seemed to like her and to be honest he was like a second grandson. She was going to get Harry out of here as fast as she could.

August said to Remus " What horrible people lets go Harry he shouldn't have to live like this." and Remus whole heartedly agreed.

They slowly pulled into the driveway of #4 Privet Drive. Harry looked over and saw them as they started their way toward him. One was a old lady with a weird Vulture on her hat and a man who was wearing shabby clothing.

The man walked up to him and said in a kind voice that seemed to echo like a long forgotten memory "Hi my names Remus Lupin but you can call me Mooney what's yours?" though he already knew the answer.

"Hi my names Harry Potter" he said shyly.

The man names Mooney look up and said " This is my friend Augusta Longbottom and we are here to get you out of here if you would like we can leave in just a little while." Harry smiled brightly at the idea of leaving #4.

Remus then went up to the door and knock on it with Augusta standing right next to him and Harry sitting in the grass. A ugly horse faced woman opened the door.

Petunia Dursley looked at the old woman's hat and turned green it was an ugly hat and if she had her way would be burned.

Remus spoke up and said in a cold voice "We are here to pick up Harry and he will be gone forever we just need his stuff."

Petunia laughed and said " Why should a freak like him have any possessions what he is wearing and 2 other outfits is all he has just take the freak!"

Augusta had heard enough she took out her wand and stunned the women. She turned to Harry and said " Come on Harry we are leaving just get into the car."

Harry complied as he was riding he was looking around it was like he always dreamed he going to leave the Dursley's. A smile was plastered on Harry's face the whole trip to London.

When they got to London they told Harry to hold Remus's hand he lead him through a pub called the Leaky Cauldron and watched in fascination as Augusta tapped the bricks that lead to a alley.

Remus smiled and looked down at Harry and said "Welcome to Diagon Alley Harry!"

Harry looked around the wondrous alley and followed Remus and Augusta as they made their way to a snow white building that Gringotts Bank.

Remus said "Don't be scared Harry the creatures we are about to meet are Goblins treat the with respect." Harry just nodded.

Once inside August walked up to the teller she had used early that same day and said " Excuse me I am ready to return the rental its outside The Leaky Cauldron." The Goblin nodded and said "Thank you Mrs. Longbottom."

As they left the building Remus said " Okay, Harry hold my arm and don't let go this will feel funny but just hold on." Harry nodded and Remus turned he felt as if he was being squeezed through a tube then he landed and almost fell over but was saved by Remus.

Augusta lead the way as they entered a mansion of sorts they were greeted by a house elf named 'Daisy'. Harry asked Remus what creature Daisy was and he said "She's a house elf kind of like a maid."

Remus stopped and felt so stupid he forgot to tell Harry about magic so he bent down and said "Harry you know how you can make all that weird stuff happen, well I can to were called wizards Harry and Augusta is a witch and her grandson Neville he's a wizard just like you!" Harry stared, but then he realized it must be true, but just to make sure he asked Remus to do magic so Remus did.

Remus pointed at a vase and said " Go Break the vase Harry" Harry nervously knocked the vase off the pedestal and came next to Remus. And watched in wonder as Remus took out a stick of wood and said "Repario" and the vase magically was fixed. So Harry believe that it was certainly true and was just about to ask if Neville was here when Daisy popped back in.

Daisy said " I is sorry, but I got a letter for you both." she handed them the letter and popped away.

Remus read it out loud it said ,

"_Dear Mooney and Augusta, _

_If you are getting this letter then Peter Pettigrew betrayed us as he was are secret keeper and that also means that Sirius will be blamed because he was the cover up and everyone would suspect him but its not true so please get Padfoot out of Azkaban or where ever he is at the moment and also if we are dead because of Peter he will eat himself up with the guilt because he suggested it._

_Forever a Marauder,_

_Prongs"_

_Remus and Augusta where mad so they told Daisy to take Harry to Neville's room and watch them. Augusta and Remus were gone once again._

_A/N: so how am I doing please review. Next chapter meeting Neville and I probably won't do Sirius till the chapter after that because its plays such am important factor in the story. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The coolest shock ever

Declaimer: I do not own this story J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and the characters.

A/N: Okay I am flooded with inspiration so I had to post again I hope you like it I am going for the whole shock of a lifetime thing when they get to Hogwarts I'll be bring Hermione and Luna in soon. Also thanks for actually liking and wanting to read my story I was worried no one would like it. You my readers are giving me my courage to write! So from a new author I would like to thank you for your support and criticism.

Daisy took Harry up to Neville's room were Harry met Neville he was a chubby boy who seemed as shy as Harry. Harry felt it was only polite to say hello and say his name so he did.

"Hi my names Harry Potter." Harry said shyly.

Neville responded and said " I am Neville Longbottom ….. So what do you want to do?" Neville nervously asked.

Harry replied "I like to play hide and seek if you want to play that." Harry replied.

Neville smiled shook Harry's hand and said "Your on Potter!".

Harry then replied "I'll go first Longbottom" they both laughed.

Neville and Harry played for an hour. Tired they called Daisy and kindly asked for some food.

After eating Harry asked Neville where he would be sleeping and Neville replied "You can stay in my room, but I won't force you to." Neville said shyly.

Harry slapped Neville on the back and said "That would be great mate!"

After 2 hours it was 7:30 so Daisy told them it was time for bed she smiled when Neville asked if she could redesign his room so 2 beds could fit.

Daisy replied "Of course!".

When Harry and Neville went up to Neville's bedroom they noticed the name plate on the door had changed and now read 'Neville and Harry's Room' They walked in and were stunned. Daisy had painted the walls dark blue with white trim the carpet was white and held a mixed Longbottom and Potter crest. The beds were both queen sized with no design and white sheets.

When they stopped gaping Daisy said " The crest and whole room will change while you sleep and the room will feature your animagus which is a animal you can turn into on your side of the room then both in the middle and you will have a crest designed based on your form on the carpet right were the Longbottom and Potter crests are your sheets will also have your animagus on the cover and pillow. This is very old and rare elf magic I is used, but when you wake up you can change into your form you will dream of that form so you know how to transform and use the form when you wake up."

By the time she was done they were well beyond shock they stared at her.

Daisy said good night and popped away. Neville and Harry got into bed and stared chatting till sleep consumed them. Neville dreamed of a black jaguar with silver on its arm that read 'Loyalty' and had brown eyes. While Neville dreamed so did Harry. Harry dreamed of a black jaguar also but his had silver on its arm and it read 'Bravery' and had pursing green eyes . Then to their surprise they where both looking at each others forms even if they didn't know it there dreams became one. They started to wrestle each other and then they woke.

Neville looked over at Harry's side of the room and noticed the jaguar and thought it might have been a mistake but then he noticed its arm read 'Bravery' and had green eyes. While Neville did this so did Harry they both got out of bed and said at the same time "jaguar" and laughed they looked at the crest in the center there were there jaguars in the middle of the dark blue and in the yellow ribbon at the bottom read ' los merodeadore an el Corazon' which meant in Spanish Marauders at heart.

They transformed and wrestled about their room and chasing each other around the manner.

A/N: I hope you like the translation because I couldn't find it in Latin sadly. Tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Padfoot's trial

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world of harry potter.

A/N: Sorry about the wait I had to get my plot written down for a guide. Also I want thank everyone for their reviews.

Augusta and Remus were seething as they evaporated to the Ministry of Magic. After their wand were checked they asked to speak to Madam Bones immediately. Madam Bones came out and ushered them in.

"Now tell me what this is all about." ordered Madam Bones.

Remus spoke "We got a letter from the Potters and it says that Peter Pettigrew was their secret keeper." Remus handed her the paper.

As she read the paper her face portrayed no emotion, but inside she was angry scratch that she was furious. Without hesitation she went to the floo.

"Bring me Sirius Black now!" Said Madam Bones.

The Aura was scared he ran all the way to Sirius Blacks cell flung it open and grabbed the man and ran back to the floo and flung them both through it all the while Sirius was staring at the Aura like he was nuts.

Sirius said "Well aren't you informative!"

Sirius turned and saw Mooney, Augusta, and Madam Bones. His eyes locked with Mooney's he ran up to him and gave him a brotherly hug and then gave Augusta a soft hug.

Sirius said " I guess you read the will then."

Remus was staring at the man in front of him this was not the care free Sirius he remembered his gray eyes still held a mischief twinkle but they looked haunted his clothes were torn and his skin pale his teeth were yellow and he was skinny and looked unhealthy.

Madam Bones said " Mr. Black I am Madam Bones if you would submit to questioning in front of the Minister and Wizengamot you shall be freed if you are innocent."

The trail went on for about an hour many thing were uncovered like Peter Pettigrew being alive. When it was over they evaporated to the Longbottom manor they had been at the Ministry all night. They opened the front door and were shock to see to black jaguars running around wrestling, but to top it off the jaguars noticed them and low and behold the jaguars were Harry and Neville.

Harry saw Sirius and walked up to him along with Neville and shyly said " hi, I am Harry Potter and this is my mate Neville Longbottom." Neville shyly walked up to him.

Neville then said " Nice to meet you sir and welcome to Longbottom manor."

Sirius bent down and shook each of their hands and said "the pleasures mine I am Sirius Black I was a friend of both of your parents, but just call me Padfoot I am sure you met my best mate Mooney" He had a kind smile on his face.

Just then Daisy came back with another letter and said " Here is another letter it just arrived." and popped away. They stared at the letter and Padfoot's hand he said " I guess I'll read it.

"_Dear Padfoot, Mooney, Augusta, Harry, and Neville,_

_These letters have been charmed and we told the Goblins to give out certain ones depending one what's going on in the world that's how we knew about Sirius they change you see same with the will. Before we died we spoke to the Longbottoms and if something were to happen to either of us we wanted Neville and Harry to grow up together because they seem to really like each other. Now we had to lines on the will one said Harry would go to Frank and Alice and the other Said he would go to Augusta. So from now one every once and I while you'll get a letter with instructions now here is what you need to do get Harry and Neville to declare themselves Lords of Potter and Longbottom at Raghooks office and ask for Lilly's trunk and guitar also Frank and Alice had similar instructions (they will also have wrote some notes to with instructions) to ask for Alice's trunk and guitar along with Frank's and James's watches and necklace will be explained there. Ask about the account for Potter someone will be taking money they also put blocks that only Goblins can take off._

_Good luck,_

_Prongs and Lilly flower_

_Ps: go to the vault and get the Marauder gear. __( Prongs)"_

After Sirius finished everyone went to Gringotts for the second day in a row but the Goblins didn't seem surprised.

A/N: hope you like it I am fixing up other chapters. Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Gringotts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does

A/N: I am trying to be one of those authors that post as much as they can if they have the idea and time to do it so I hope I don't keep you waiting to long I hate when authors do that.

They walked up to Furybolt and Augusta asked " May we speak to Director Raghook?"

Furybolt nodded and lead them through many halls it was at the point were they were ready to sit down or drop dead that they finally got there. The doors opened and they were lead in. Harry and Neville saw the adults bow so they followed. Director Raghook raised his eyebrows at that. He ushered them to a seat which they gladly took.

Director Raghook finally said " I am guessing you got the notes we have been sending?" they all nodded. He then said " Alright we were given instructions that these to young men are wanting to become Lord Potter and Lord Longbottom, they may but we would also like to do a blood test to see if they are heirs to any other lines if you would step forward we will also what talents they have." Harry and Neville went up and got nervous when they were handed a dagger. They decided that Harry would go first. Harry took the dagger and slit his palm it burned like fire as he let the blood drip onto the parchment after 3 drops his hand healed.

Raghook read the list out loud " Harry Potter heir to: Potter, Evans, Merlin, Co- Heir of Gryffindor, Co- Heir of Slytherin, Co- Heir of Hufflepuff , Co- Heir of Ravenclaw, and Co-Heir of Phoenix. Talents: wandless magic, wordless spell casting, animagus, and metamorphous." everyone was staring at Harry then Raghook added " all powers have been blocked but one which is animagus but, we can unblock them."

Then it was Neville's turn he slit his palm and it burned then after three drops healed. Raghook read his list out loud " Neville Longbottom heir to: Long bottom, Co-Heir of Gryffindor, Co-Heir of Hufflepuff, Co-Heir of Slytherin, Co-Heir of Ravenclaw, and Co-Heir of Phoenix. Talents: wandless magic, wordless spell casting, animagus, and metamorphous." Neville and Harry shared a grin then Raghook added " Also all but one have been blocked but we can unblock them."

Neville and Harry went to a get their gifts unblocked. When they came back Harry and Neville both had neon blue hair but they changed it back. Raghook then said " here are both of your fathers watches along with necklace I will read the paper that came with them." He unfolded the paper and read

"_Dear Neville and Harry,_

_Hey guys this is Frank along with James the necklaces change into your animagus as you can see James's is a stag and mine is a wolf. Now this is James when you put them on they will change into your form and will read your marauder name on it that's how every marauder got his name. Now that James is done corrupting are you guys the watch will change into what ever color your form is and on the leather strap have your marauder name engraved into it but James being the prankster he is said that since you guys like to look like twins all the time only you and your fellow marauders can see that. There are also two more they auto fit so if you give one to a female it will be more feminine, also in the middle your crest will be right where are crests are. They auto fit both the necklace and the watches._

_From,_

_Frank and Prongs"_

Harry and Neville looked at each other and then the necklace and watch they turned and grinned and turn into to boys that are about 3 foot 5 and both had black hair with brilliant green eyes neither wore glasses they had thin faces that was filled with mischief. They both put the watches on and watched as they both turned black and had a yellow case and bezel with dark blue on the inside and a yellow ribbon that read '_los merodeadore an el Corazon' _the strap did not have a name on it yet so they put on the necklaces they both turned into black jaguars on with brown eyes the other with green and one read Bravery while the other read Loyalty. On Harry's chain it read _'sneaK' _and on Neville's it read _'snicKer'_ then they looked at their watches and in yellow it read their names.

Padfoot grinned and said " Welcome to the Marauders SneaK and SnicKer!" while Mooney grinned.

Raghook then said " Here are your mother's guitars and trunks let me read the note first." he unfolded the parchment and read

" _Dear Neville and Harry,_

_The guitars will turn what ever color your animagus is and will have what ever color your case and bezel of your watches are and will have your crest on it. Lily's trunk contain familiar eggs that will go to who ever are your true friends also it has a room at the bottom. Alice's trunk has clothes and robes that will auto fit to you and change whatever color you want and if it's a tee shirt have what ever logo you want and on formal shirts will have whatever crest and color you want if any, there are so pajamas that do the same and then there are your formal robes they will change into whatever color you want and have every crest you want onto it._

_With love,_

_Alice and Lilly"_

Raghook stared at the trunk and said " Here are you family rings you will have the same on some because you are both heads of that house. Also your guardian will get your Proxy if you would like or you can run it with someone of your choosing to help."

Neville and Harry shared a look and said "Well do it with the person of are choosing."

The. Neville added " I would like my Grandmother to keep the Longbottom vote though." That was the end of that discussion

Augusta then asked "Who put the binds Harry and Neville?"

Raghook's face contorted with anger " The same man that hid the Potters will Albus Dumbledore he also stole half of the Potters vault which means he stole 500 million gallons!" the goblin was red.

Augusta was furious and then asked "Did he give it to anyone?"

Raghook replied "The Weasley family had most of it."

Augusta turned to the boys and said " Which ever one of you is Harry will you please say 'I Harry James Potter lord of Potter call back all money taken from my vault by Albus Dumbledore and the Weasley family' and it will put all the money back in to your vault."

Harry did as instructed.

Harry then asked eagerly " Can I see the marauder stuff?"

Raghook actually smiled at that and said " Of course my young Lord." He handed then a trunk and they said goodbye and left the bank and evaporated to Longbottom Manor.

A/N: how am I doing so far? Hope you like it after this I should be getting more in depth into the Characters feelings also I will show every ones reactions to the money being gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Run it's the next generation Marauders!

Disclaimer: I have sid it before and I will say it again I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters so far J.K. Rowling does but I do own most of the plot.

A/N: Thank you for adding this story to your alerts or even Favorite list I really appreciate it also it means a lot that some of you made me one of your favorite author! I am going to start delving into the characters better now. Also what are peoples reactions to their stolen money being gone? Will Gringotts even tell them? Find out.

Albus Dumbeldore is having the worst day of his life. His face riddled with confusion because Sirius Black actually got trial. One question running through his mind was _'how'_. Albus thought he did everying right he even payed Fuge with his own money to do everything in his power to keep Sirius from getting a trail and yet Madam Bones had given him trial! One comforting thought was Sirius has no idea where Harry is because if he did all his plans would crumble. Albus smirked 6 more years and I will be his hero he can fight Voldemort, fall in love with Ginny Weasley, and then I can kill him so we can take the Potter fortune.

Molly Weasley was happy 6 more years and her son would win the Boy-who-lived over and then be one step closer to getting to the Potter fortune. A Plus to this whole thing was Ginny would snag Harry Potter and in doing so make the Weasleys just as prominent as the name Malfoy. She smirked at that thought.

At Longbottom Manor Harry Potter was running up to his and Neville Longbottoms room while dragging his new mate Neville. Neville was panting and wondering when Harry would stop he had just ran the whole front lawn of his manor and was dearly hoping he would not have to run all around his manor, but he got his answer and it seemed to be running. When they got to their room they sat on the crest in the middle of the room and panted. Remus came in carrying their moms trunks while Sirius came in carrying the Marauders trunk. Neville and Harry ran up to their moms trunks. First they opened Lily's trunk. Inside they saw the eggs.

Remus saw them and said " Touch one and you will know if its yours."

So they did the first one they touched they knew immediately it was theirs. When Harry touched the egg it had a wonderful feeling one that said 'your not alone' he picked it up and stared at it in wonder he looked over and Neville was doing the same. He looked at Remus and Asked " What about the other two?"

Remus said " Your eggs will hatch and you will have your familiars, but they will stay the same age till the others crack."

Harry looked at his egg it was cracking and he looked over and so was Neville's and saw it too was cracking then all of the sudden a gray prairie dog popped onto his shoulders he looked over and saw Neville's in his hand. Neville stared at wonder at his familiar and saw it was just like Harry's but had brown eyes instead of green. Harry noticed that on his familiars front leg it said in black 'Bravery' so he showed Neville who's familiar also had it on his front leg, but instead of Bravery it said 'Loyalty'.

Augusta then said "This is strange." and Remus nodded his head in agreement.

Harry got a idea just as Neville did and Harry said " Lets show them SneaK and SnicKer!" Neville nodded and then changed as Harry did Harry's familiar decided to stand on SneaKs' head which made everyone laugh. They changed back and walked down the steps into a apartment much like their own except their own room they looked around a while and diced to head up.

Harry said " Now for the Marauders trunk!" Neville smiled widely at that.

Remus said " Okay to open the trunk you say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' and to lock it closed after your through you say ' Mischief managed' and then only the people with a password can open it."

Harry and Neville ran up to the trunk and touched it they said in unison " I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." inside there was a prank book and among other things they found another note so they handed it to Augusta who hadn't read yet.

She read _"Dear Neville, Harry, Augusta, Mooney, and Padfoot,_

_The necklaces you have turn into collars when you transform. Now we are giving you this stuff because its your job to prank and protect you guys will be awesome at it you've been doing it since you were born we learned not to leave you two in a room alone. Anyways you guys have to go to muggle school from now on till Hogwarts. When you get to Hogwarts you should have mastered Occlumency because Dumbledork can read your mind without it. I am going to say this WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T TRUST ALBUS TO MANY NAMES DUMBLEDORE! _

_Your fellow Marauder,_

_Prongs"_

When she finished she said that lessons start soon and she will try to get them into a nice school. The adults left to let the kids play.

A/N: how am I doing? Hope you like it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: School time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does.

A/N: I've been trying to add detail to the story. Also one kind reviewer pointed out that I left them alone in the room when the note said not to so get ready for the prank.

Sirius just thought of something so he decided to voice it " Didn't the note say to not leave them alone?"

Remus blanched and stopped walking. He got a very thoughtful look and brought his hand to his chin and then his other under the one cradling his chin. Then out of no where got a panicked expression and ran up the stairs it seemed Sirius had the reached the same worrisome conclusion. They left 2 6 year old pranksters alone and to top it off they left them with the holy grail of pranks the marauders trunk. When they opened the bedroom door they were instantly covered in hot pink paint. Augusta came up and saw the 2 men and could barely keep from laughing the 2 men were covered in a violent shade of pink and on their backs in almost blinding neon color of purple it read 'hot stuff on sale for 200 galleons'. Harry and Neville were on their stomachs banging on the ground laughing.

Two days later Harry and Neville were dressed in a maroon button up shirt that had 'Little Flower School' in gold on their left breast with khaki dress pants and clack shoes they also had an expensive khaki sport coat each. They were ready for their first day of school they were a little depressed that Gran said they could not look alike, but where cool with it. They got into Padfoot's black SUV with Padfoot and Mooney after a strong suffocating hug each from Gran and a stern warning to behave which everyone knows won't happen they were off. After some playing around in the back seat they arrived to a tan building with maroon shingles. Harry was super nervous and by looking at Neville he knew he wasn't the only on. So Harry said " Snicker we should just relax okay mate." he got a I'll try nod from Neville and some goodbyes were exchanged with the adults and they were off.

They were shown to their class room by the principle Sister Barbra who was short and had some graying hairs along with pale blue eyes and was dresses in mostly white with some black. They met their teacher Ms. Flowers who was tall and skinny and wore a pink top with white flowers and white pants with black sandals. Ms. Flowers sat them next to two girls named Hermione Granger who seemed nice she had frizzy hair big teeth that where white and had the girls version of the uniform which was the maroon top with 'Little Flower School' over the left breast and a khaki shirt with white knee high socks and black shoes. Next to her was a odd, but nice girl named Luna Lovegood who apparently skipped kindergarten who had silver blond hair and beautiful blue eyes.

Neville muttered " Lovegood that sounds familiar." Harry said " Forgive my mate Neville here I am Harry Potter and this is Neville Longbottom."

A/N: sorry took so long Merry Christmas!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you Robert for the radio idea and I am trying to make the fic better also have midterms soon so I'll have to study a lot but I will post when I can D.F.

Luna's eyes widened, but said nothing. Later that day at lunch they all sat together then after lunch it was time to go they all said goodbye. Neville and Harry got into the car and were greeted with a funny sight. Mooney was in the drivers seat while Padfoot was in the passengers seat playing with the radio and dancing in his seat while getting exasperated looks from a red faces Mooney. They could tell he was embarrassed by his friends actions.

Harry got over it first and said " Hey Padfoot. Mooney do you need a mirror?" Neville snickered at the men.

During the school year Luna, Hermione, Harry, and Neville became inseparable. They were all on the swim team and karate if you looked out at lunch you would find them all sitting at the table near the black and white microwaves.

It was right after karate class one day their Sensei and his assistant were moving a 100 pound punching bag with Hermione directing them it the closet when Sensei yang and his assistant Wong dropped it right when the black punching bag was about to hit her it froze midair. Sirius, Remus, Luna, Neville, and Harry all stared mouths open they already knew Luna was a witch and now Hermione turned out to be. Harry and Neville started doing a sort of jig while Luna smiled and Sirius and Remus obliviated the gob smacked men then said goodbye to the men.

When Hermione Luna, Neville, and Harry along with Remus who was in the drivers seat smirking and Sirius in the passenger seat looking like a cat that just ate a canary.

Hermione finally decided to ask "What just happened?".

Harry looked at her and responded " You're a witch just like Luna me and Neville are wizards!".

Hermione started at them then got a thoughtful look and simply said "Huh makes sense.".

Harry smiled and said "Lets take them home what do you say Snicker my mate?".

Neville got a sly grin and replied " Sneak my mate I agree!".

Then Mooney added " Eggs?" they nodded.

On the way they all talked about magic and told her about Hogwarts then told Hermione and Luna about Dumbledore who they all decided to call 'Dumbledork'. When they got to the Manor Hermione was speechless it was a three story building with light gray brick with well kept gardens and beautiful lawns.

Augusta was surprised to see the girls, but one small conversation with Remus and she understood. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand while Neville grabbed Luna's both groups blushing furiously. Neville and Harry ran with the girls flying behind them. When they arrived they were met with a ornate trunk. Harry and Neville delicately opened it while the girls stared in aw.

Harry said " Both of you touch one you are the most drawn to and if it hatches you have familiar and three true friends."

Hermione felt a pull to the egg in front of her and picked it up and knew it was hers she looked at Luna and could tell she felt the same thing. Then suddenly it started to hatch and she felt elated and as if she was never going to be alone again then out of no where a silver meerkat that popped out and looked around and got onto her shoulder. She looked over and Saw Luna's familiar it looked just like hers but she noticed on it front leg in a blackish color read 'caring' she looked at her Familiars front leg and noticed hers read in the same weird color ' intellect'. She pointed it out and they started talking about what it could mean or what it was there for.

Then Daisy popped in with the adults already in the room and said " Another letter has arrived."

A/N: thank you with the comments trying to fix the kinks so bear with me.

D.F.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the long wait had to brain storm a little, but hope you like the story also there will be time skips so I can hurry and get to the good parts.

Everyone gathered around after a short vote it was decided that Hermione should read.

Hermione read _" Hey guys it seems you have completed your group! Yay! Now the other two people that are your friends, also happen to be the other heirs. To be easy just have them raise their hands and say ' Twas a cold night in which they meet and tis the time to unite once more' and the rings will appear. Now after you give them their watches and necklace you need to go into the Heirs vault stay there and train once the training is done set the date you want to leave the vault at and you will be there. So say you want to go to the day you would get your Hogwarts letter *wink* then your body would turn the age you would be when you got out. So what James is trying to say is if you were to go back in time before you are born then you would stay the age you entered as and if you go into the future you would be the age you would be then. So basically when your done training go into the future because time stays the same outside and your bodies are the same till you come out (into the future)._

_Together forever even in death,_

_Lilly, Prongs, Alice, and Frank"_

The adults looked stunned I mean they were basically told to pack up lock down and leave, but the understood and soon after some quick packing they were almost ready. The boys realized they hadn't given the girls there necklaces.

"Wait!" Harry yelled.

"What?" said a tired looking Neville.

"We forgot there necklaces." Harry responded.

The girls smiled and looked hopefully at the adults.

"I guess we have enough time." smiled Remus.

The boys opened the trunk and the said in unison " We hereby declare you Marauders!"

The girls but on the necklaces and they turned into amazingly grey jaguars. Hermione's read on the front paw "intellect" while Luna's read "Caring". Hermione's Marauder name was "Animus". Luna's marauder name was "Amoris". Then came the watched which were identical to the boys they just were the girls version.

4 years later the world was at chaos and still looking for the 2 men, 2 boys, and 2 girls that went missing never to be found, but this was lost to the people inside the vault for they have no idea what's going on. Inside the vault as they are traveling through time their training complete. There destination July 31st, 1991. Hermione, Neville, and Luna had gotten their Hogwarts letter, but Harry wouldn't get his till they arrived.

When they arrived they got everything together and stepped out different people. The kids had grown and gained more muscle. While the adults aged, both males came out with more muscle. They had one destination for they had all their schools supplies, but wands you see and so they were off to Olivander's wand shop for their custom wands which they had ordered years before after they had selected their wand core.

After much gawking from the crowd that had formed they arrived. When they walked in Olivander greeted them and told them their wands were ready, so they followed him into the back room.

"Spooky" Harry said getting a laugh from the group.

Olivander smiled " you are much like your father".

Everyone smiled.

Olivander said "Lets start with Mr. Potter."

Harry stepped forward nervous.

"Holly with a phoenix feather from Fawkes the phoenix who was once Headmaster Dumbledore's familiar…" As Mr. Olivander said that Fawkes flew through the door and landed on the wand and cried on each wand that rested on the counter causing them to change a blend of colors: blue, red, yellow, green, silver, gold, bronze, black , and a platinum color. He then flew away never to be seen by anyone except the Marauders themselves.

After getting over the shock of what had happened Mr. Olivander said " Also has the symbols of bravery, cunning, intellect, loyalty, and balance which all the wands have."

He handed Harry the wand. When Harry touched it he felt an amazing sensation such as he did with his familiar which was currently residing on his shoulder just as Hermion, Neville, and Luna's were. The warmth soon spread all over and felt wonderful before it faded and left him with a feeling of happiness and wisdom.

"Ms. Granger" said Mr. Olivander. "Its now your turn"

Hermione stepped forward and excepted the wand she felt the same feeling Harry had.

"Vine wood and Dragon heart string, along with phoenix tears such as your companions along with the same symbols." Stated Mr. Olivander.

Hermione put her wand away and stood next to Harry.

"Mr. Longbottom" Mr. Olivander called.

Neville then stepped forward excepting the wand when a rush of heat ignited in his hand much as Harry and Hermione's had then faded.

"Cherry tree with unicorn hair, particularly strong unicorn might I add." Mr. Olivander said while rubbing his arm.

Harry laughed and clapped Neville on the back " Just like you mate just like you." said Harry.

Then came Luna she stuck her hand out and after it was placed in her hand said " Beech and dragon heart string."

Mr. Olivander looked shocked, but bid them a farewell and they left and returned to Longbottom Manor

A/N: hey guys so sorry about the wait hope you like it also a vote on if Snape and McGonagall should be good guys or only just one of them or neither I mean like on Harry, Hermione, and Neville's side.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Longtime no see, aye? Well I am finially back with an update. So is the crew ready for Hogwarts and the great struggle they will have to endure? And what will people do when they find out that "The missing have been found?"

The group went down to the pet store to pick out an owl.

Harry stopped walking and asked "Hey Remus, why are we getting an owl? Dumbledork can easily intercept them."

"It's for appearances." Remus responded,"Since i made the mirror modification to your watches there really is no need to use and owl, but hey why not have a pet?"

"Mooney we still need to take the Grangers and Augusta their mirrors." Sirius reminded him.

"Lets go home and get the "Willow" first." said Remus.

"Alright i'll take Harry and Hermione, you take Neville and Luna." instructed Sirius.

Sirius grabbed Harry and Hermione, turned slightly and off they went. Harry always hated evaporating the feeling of being smashed and bashed was highly uncomfortable, but it was a staple in wizarding life. He comforted himself with the knowledge that it was a lot better than floo. Harry and Hermione stubbled as they landed, but we saved the embarcement of falling by Sirius. Remus, Neville, and Luna landed gracefully two seconds later. They all ran up the lawn excited to see Agusta, who had visted them quite often to keep them up to date on the events of the outside world.

When they finally reached the door they were all winded and puffing for breath.

Neville wiped his brow and huffed "Do we have to run everywhere guys?"

"No" they replied in unison. Causing Harry to smirk.

"Don't say it Harry." Neville gasped in exasperation.

Harry pouted "Fine then ruin my fun."

"Are we going in or what?" Said Sirius "Its only been a few years since we were here last."

Hermione opened the door and walked in the house, followed suit by the rest of the group.

Earlier that day...

Augusta was exstadic her "kids" would finally be home later that day. She flashed back to the first time she visted them.

They were seated in the living room, and merryly joking with eachother. Augusta was surprised to notice Harry's arm was around Hermione. She repressed a smile and thought to herself, _well it seems they finally noticed how good they were for eachother, now i wonder when Neville will see that Luna is fit for him. _this caused her to let out a sigh. The years were floating by and she often wondered what it would be like if she just joined them in the vault, but alas someone must stay in the real world. This realization made her sad. Neville was all she had left, since Frank and Alice's death. She wasn't sure if they had gotten any more letters, but she was depressed to find the letters had stopped. Her last connection to Frank, Alice, Lilly, and James was pretty much gone. Then it hit her she still had Harry and Neville and all the others, she solomly promised that she would do everything she could to protect them. Remus looked over and noticed how solum Augusta was.

"What's the matter?" Remus tenderly asked.

"I just... wish i could come with you guys, the house isn't the same without your presence." she looked down sadly.

"We'll be back as soon as we are through Gran." said Harry, Nevilled nodded along.

Augusta similed. That was the first time Harry had called her "gran."

Present...

Augusta heard some commotion and soon heard soem of her favorite voices bickering.

"Hermione please..." Harry pleaded.

"Fine just one." Hermione said exasperated as she handed him a peice of chocolate and was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek, which caused her to blush.


	11. An Author's Note, Never fear

Author note: I have found it quite difficult to continue Bravery, Loyalty, Intellect, and Caring because the writing style is so different than my current style. I also managed to lose parts of the story 2 years ago when I started to rewrite it, but do not worry the story will continue and be finished. I plan on rewriting the entire story, and filling in some gaps that have occurred. I hope that the story being written in a different way, the plot remaining the same, will not affect your support and love for the story. I feel horrible for leaving the story the way I did, but please understand that when I originally started writing the story I was 12, currently I am 16, and that was 4 years ago. With this in mind, thank you for your enduring patience and I promise this story has not been abandoned; I have also given no other author the right to continue this work. Thank you so much guys, and I promise not to leave you hanging for much longer.


End file.
